Тема:Faradp/@comment-25065748-20141221084459/@comment-24424170-20141221124532
Здорово, перенесу суда перевод кодекса: I was walking in collumn, as well as all the soldiers in the squad. We were leading tenno in blued armor. I remember, she were walking like she wasnt captured, like we were her bodyguards. Well, in some extent it was so. Im was scared to be honest. I heard many things about new weapon of empire, and even worked with it few times, but it... Beast of abyss were charming, and i want to believe, that IT - was human, but understand, something was wrong. So much arrogance and power was in movements of this creature, so much cold in its eyes, piercing through its armor. Prior to loading on the ship is a few meters. Collumn stopped, in order to start standart check procedures. Everything was as it should, untill inspector, it seems his name was Karv, noticed daggers embedded in a tenno suit. Im too was scared by these pieces of iron on hips. Of course, with these you can only slaughter cattle, and energy shackles allowing only to walk, but knowing tenno... Monster of steel was silent, ignoring the flushed from cry inspector. Then he tried to whip out daggers out of the sheath. That was fatal mistake. Sharp movement IT knocked out Karv's eye with heel, snatched the dead men ritual knife, and DARKNESS came. When built-in helmet lamp switched on, i regretted what i saw. Black probes from the spine of the beast as if woven of thick darkness. They dug into soldiers, tearing them apart. I wasnt prepared for this - bloody mess, bits and pieces of bodies and imperious female voice, illegible spoke in whispers in my head. Shooting was useless and just wanted to scream, but in last moment, when IT, uniformly uplifting chest, hung over, fallen, Karvo with ready to strike knife, everything is gone. I was seeing light of lamp, but it didn't help. Like darknessbecome thick, nor light nor sound cannot pass through. Something knocked me down and i was ready to die. Darkness dissipated as sharply, as appeared. First what i saw was Karv. His chestplate, as well as his chest were punched on through in area of hearth, and still , he died with smile on his face. Terrible smile. I still cant forget it. And beast, i don't know why it didn't touched me, still. I heard she was walking, her daggers on hips rhythmically jingling to the beat of stately gait. Whisper reappeared, but this time it was pleasant, allurging. I grew bolder, raised my head, to see tenno. Beast was moving away from me. It seemed to be over, but she felt like my mind and turned. On female figure, covered with steel, someone else's blood was dripping. Beast, which was a woman before, smiled at me, and with pleasure licked her bloody fingers. I want to take assault rifle, but i felt silent warning, and i just lay down, closing my eyes. А также умения: Shadow embrace. Energy cost: 40 Radius: 3/5/6/8 m. Around umbra appears dark aura with radius 3/5/6/8 m for 3/4/5/10 seconds. When enemy contacts with aura he can be blinded with chance up to 50%. Also aura extends status and physic effect on 20/30/40/50% All effect are removed after 3 seconds as the mob quits the radius of aura. Energy cost:70darutaion: 2 s for animationRadius: 50/10/15/20 m When activated, dark twins appear from Umbra's shadow, in ammount of 2/3/4/5. If enemy doesnt see you,stunned or knocked down, then twins inflict stealth attack for all enemies caught in ability radius, one for an enemy. Otherwise, they will face mob and apply radiation affect "Confusion" with chance 45/50/70/75% in radius of 5 m. for 2/5/6/8 seconds Shadow avatar Energy cost: 110 Duration: 8/10/15/20 seconds Lenght of tentacle 3/5/8/10 m. Umbra envelops black veil and near her appears 9 animated tails-tentacles, which doing puncture damage in radius 3/5/8/10 m in ammount of 100/150/200/250 and have 25% chance to kill knocked down,stunned or blinded enemies. Tentacles attack speed 1 hit/second (May be speed-up with mod on ability animation speed). While increasing damage ressistance from ranged weapon on 20/30/40/50%. During the ultimate you can use other abilities